Back to Narnia!
by snaven
Summary: Edmund sighed. This was going to be a very long day…


**A/N: Welcome to Narnia! This is but a short one-shot that we, Raven and Snake, wrote together on our personal Narnia Day (Yay!) This story is set at the beginning of the second movie (we're sure you'll guess when soon enough) and is written in Edmund's pov (fangirling much? ;-P). We hope it will make you laugh as much as we enjoyed writting it! And by the way, welcome to our Snaven account, this is our_ very first_ published story! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, we do not own Narnia -thus know we not Skandar Keynes... yet! **

Edmund sighed. This was going to be a very long day…

An alarm clock rang and the boy lazily clapsed his hand on it. Crack. He had broken it. He groaned and rolled over. Thump. Something heavy landed on his back.

-Edmund! Edmund wake up!

His little sister yelled bouncing on his back. Great. He was now deprived of alarm clock and of his back, not to mention half deaf because of Lucy's shrieks.

-Geez Lucy you are going to break my back! I'm too old for this! Why don't you go and wake our dear Peter up? I'm sure he will be delighted!

-Peter is not funny! He gets pissed and then acts all mighty for the rest of the day.

-Yeah…You got a point.

Edmund chuckled as he pushed her off him and got up.

-So Susan already kicked you out to revise?

-Yeah…She studies ALL the time! Even in the morning before going to school! Last night too! How is that even healthy?

-Dunno some people are just like that, you know she likes to reassure herself by working hard and getting good grades… Anyway would you do me the pleasure of leaving my chambers so I may eventually get dressed?

-Chambers my a…

-Lucy! Manners! Imagine we get back to Narnia and they hear you – the queen – speak like a ruthless peasant!

The girl giggled, stuck her tongue out at him and ran away. Edmund shook his head in false exasperation. What drama queens – his sisters.

He had to have the worst luck ever. Someone miraculously got his hands on sweets and distributed them to the whole class for his birthday or whatever. Guess what those sweets happened to be? Yeah, Turkish delights. Big, fat, pink and sugar covered Turkish delights. Overly sweet, sticky, slimy and sickeningly familiar Turkish delights. Edmund – with great effort – tried not to look disgusted and shook gently his head no as the box reached his table. Still, talk about bad luck, everybody was moaning in delight around him at the taste of such a rare treat in this time war. He sighed in relief as the bell rang and almost ran outside.

As he entered the underground subway to go home he heard shouts. A fight? Three guesses as to _who_ started it all! Nevertheless Peter was his brother and no matter how cocky he could be Edmund couldn't decently let him get beaten to a pulp. The boy thus sprang forward tackling one of his brother's opponents to the ground. He heard the voice of his sister shouting distantly but his mind was already analyzing and scheming his victory in this battle. His look was hard as he dodged every blow trying to take advantage of any openings. However his sure success is was rudely interrupted by the whistles of a few officers obligating them to break the fight up.

-You're welcome!

Edmund mumbled as his ungrateful prat of a brother spat back that "he could have sorted it out". Yeah right. The problem with Peter was that he tended not to think in fights. That, added to his short temper of course…Anyway sometimes he acted as though he still were the high king of Narnia, but it had been a year since they got back. To be honest Edmund missed it too, however he knew how to keep his cool but was nastier when getting revenge. Ah! Here Peter went again complaining about being treated like a kid.

-We are kids!

Edmund finally said, exasperated at his brother's obnoxiousness. He held back another comment as Peter went on as how it didn't use to be so etc. _Get over it. We will go back to Narnia – if we ever do – only if Aslan wants it, not because "High King Peter" demands it!_ Edmund thought.

-Pretend you are talking to me!

Susan suddenly said.

-We _are_ talking to you!

What was with his family today? Had they all turned into obvious dimwits overnight? Especially Susan…wasn't she supposed to be the "rational" one?

-Ouch someone pinched me!

Lucy yelled. Then Peter got up too, accusing him of whatever. Wind suddenly engulfed itself in the subway. Papers flew around and colors began to fade replaced by brighter ones. A light blue sky. A beach. Narnia.


End file.
